biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gelu Vlașin
Gelu Vlașin es un poeta y escritor rumano, considerado ser el fundador del corriente literario Deprimism en la poesía rumana, el creador de la plataforma literaria Rețeaua literară La Red literaria. 30 de agosto de 1966) Telciu, Bistrița-Năsăud, Rumania Biografía Nacido en la localidad de Telciu de la provincia de Bistrița Năsăud (Rumania) en 30 de agosto de 1966, casado con Cristina Vlașin (artista de jazz), tiene dos hijos, Darius Andrei Vlașin (n.2009) y David Mihai Vlașin (n.2012). Debut literario en la revista România literară 16/1999 con una presentación de Nicolae Manolescu; debut editorial en 1999 cu el libro de poesía Tratat la Psihiatrie, publicado en la Editorial Vinea, Bucurest, con una presentación firmada por el critico literario, el académico Nicolae Manolescu y con otra presentación del critico literario, el profesor universitario Paul Cernat; el libro ha sido galardonado de Asociación de Escritores de Bucurest en la sección debut 1999 y ha sido nominado a los Galardones de la Unión de Escritores de Rumanía, 1999. Reconocimiento oficial, premios Premios literarios Ha obtenido importantes premios nacionales e internacionales: Diploma del Encuentro Internacional de Poesía Ubeda 2016, Diploma del Encuentro Internacional Guillena / Sevilla 2015, Diploma Voix Vives, Toledo 2015, Diploma de la Semana Complutense de las Letras, 2014, Diploma '' Foro Intercultural'' - Madrid, 2012; Diploma Foro Intercultural - Madrid, 2013; Premio Tertulia Cerro Almodóvar - Madrid 2004, Premio Puertas Abiertas - Madrid , 2002, Premio de la Unión de Escritores de Rumania - Colocviile Coșbuc - 2000, Premio para debut de la Asociación de Escritores de Bucarest - 1999, Premio del Festival Internacional Sighet - 2000, Gran Premio Ion Vinea - 1999, Premio Cristian Popescu - 1999, Premio de los Salones Liviu Rebreanu - 1999. Condecoraciones En el mes de enero de 2012 por el decreto 28 de 16/01/2012, el Presidente de Rumanía, a la propuesta del Ministro de la Cultura, otorga la Orden del Mérito Cultural en Grado de Caballero categoría A Literatura en modo de apreciación por el talento y la dedicación mostrada en toda su carrera literaria, por la promoción de la cultura rumana en el mundo y por su implicación por estrechar los lazos entre los rumanos de todo el mundo En el mes de agosto de 2012 recibe el título de Ciudadano de Honor otorgado por el Alcalde de Telciu (Bistrița - Năsăud): Gelu Vlașin es una personalidad que honro el nombre de nuestro pueblo y lo promovió tanto en el país como en el extranjero Colaboraciones con las revistas literarias Publicó poesía, ensayo y crítica literaria en la mayoría de las revistas literarias de Rumanía así como en las revistas de EEUU, Canadá, España, Alemania, Francia, Italia, Rusia, Marrueco, Argentina, México, Australia, Hungría y Israel. Libros publicados * Tratat la psihiatrie - Ed. Vinea, Bucuresti - 1999 (Rumania) * Atac de panică - Ed. Noesis, Bucarest - 2000 (Rumania) * Poemul Turn - Colección "Biblioteca București" - Asociația Scriitorilor din București , 2001 (Rumania) * Atac de panică - Editura Literaturii Române, Bucuresti - 2002 (Rumania) * Poemul Turn - Ed. Liternet, București - 2003 (Rumania) * Soigné à l'hospital psychiatrique - Ed. Equivalences - 2003 (Francia) * Ultima suflare - Editura Muzeul Literaturii Române, Bucuresti / A.S.B. & Editura Azero - 2005 (Rumania) * Tratat de psihiatrie - Ed. Liternet, București - 2006 (Rumania) * Don Quijote Rătăcitorul - Ed. Eikon, Cluj - 2009 (Rumania) * Omul decor - Ed. Brumar, Timișoara, 2009 (Rumania) * Ayla - Ed. Cartea Românească, București, 2011 (Rumania) * In der psychiatrie behandelt - Ed. Pop Verlag, 2012 (Alemania) * Douăzecișișapte]' - Ed. Tracus Arte, București, 2013 (Rumania) * ''Tratat la psihiatrie ediția II-a - Ed. Karth & Herg Benet - 2014 (Rumania) * Tratado de psiquiatría - Amargord Ediciones - 2014 (España) * Traité à la psychiatrie - Ed. Claire de Plume - 2015 (Francia) * Treatise on psychiatry - Ed. Contemporary Literature Press - 2015 (Rumania / Inglaterra) * El último aliento - Huerga & Fierro Editores - 2017 (España) Incluido en antologías y diccionarios * Antología Noesis, Ed. Societatea Culturala Noesis, 2000 (Rumania) * Rumano en el mundo - Ed Fundatia Culturala Ideea Europeana, 2004 (Rumania / España) * Revue d'art et de littérature, musique - Ed. Le chasseur abstrait, 2005 (Francia) * Cuadernos del Ateneo - Ed. Ateneo de la Laguna, 2005 (España) * Aula de Poesía - Ed. Auna, 2005 (Barcelona / España) * Hangok Fája - Ed. Eikon, 2006 (Hungría) * L'arbre a sons - Ed. Eikon, 2007 (Francia) * Antología de Poesía Rumana - Ed. Enfocarte, 2007 (España) * Antología de Poesía Rumana - Ed. Poéticas, 2007 (Argentina) * Un albero di suoni - Ed. Eikon, 2008 (Italia) * Ein Baum Voller Klange - Ed. Eikon, 2008 (Alemania) * Un árbol de sonidos - Ed. Eikon, 2009 (España) * Scriitori români la frontiera mileniului III” - Dumitru Munteanu, Ed. George Coșbuc, 2009 (Rumania) * Poetas Siglo XXI - Ed. Fernando Sabido Sánchez, 2009 (España) * Al borde de la palabra - Ed. Arinfo, 2010 (Argentina) * Iubirea e pe 14 februarie - Ed. Vinea, 2010 (Rumania) * 1500 scriitori romani clasici si contemporani - Boris Craciun si Daniela Craciun Costin, Ed. Portile Orientului, 2010 (Rumania) * Mai am un singur Doors - Ed. Blumenthal, 2011 (Rumania) * Antología literaria Mi Umbral - Ed. Bibliotecaria, 2011 (España) * Dictionarul scriitorilor români de azi - Boris Craciun si Daniela Craciun Costin, Ed. Portile Orientului, 2011 (Rumania) * Tranzbordare '13 - Casa de Editura Max Blecher, 2013 (Rumania) * III Encuentro Internacional de Poesía, Ubeda , 2015 (España) * Voix Vives. Antología Toledo 2015 (España) * Antología Poética ”I Encuentro Nacional de Poetas En un lugar de la Mancha”, 2016 (España) * Romanian/Australian Anthology of poetry and prose, 'POUNDING THE PAVEMENT', 2016 (Australia) * A Kétezres Nemzedék — kortárs román költészet, 2017 (Hungría) * 2017 Anthology of the best Literature from 40 Countries - Ed. Committee for the Best World Literature / PEN Internacional, 2017 (Corea del Sur) Incluido en las antologías críticas * Textualism, postmodernism, apocaliptic - Octavian Soviany, Ed. Pontica, 2001 * Bucuresti Far West. Secvente de literatura româna - Daniel Cristea Enache, Ed. Albatros, 2005 * Pomul cu litere - Menut Maximinian, Ed. Karuna, 2011 * EgoBestiar - Igor Ursenco, Ed. Herg Benet, 2011 * Cinci decenii de experimentalism - Octavian Soviany, Ed. Casa de Pariuri Literare, 2011 * Gelu Vlasin / Deprimismul.ro - Emil Lungeanu, Ed. Betta, 2015 * Vitraliul si fereastra. Poeti romani contemporani - Irina Petras, 2015 *Rețeaua. Poezia românească a anilor 2000 - Grațiela Benga, Ed. Univ. de Vest, Timișoara, 2016 Incluido en libros de entrevistas * Metafora de Urgență - Amalia Stănescu, Ed. Zona Literară, 2014 Traducciones * Soigné à l'hôpital psychiatrique - Ed. Equivaleces, 2003 (francés) * Psychiatrie behandelt - Ed. Pop Verlag, 2012 (alemán) * Tratado de psiquiatría - Amargord Ediciones - 2014 (español) * Traité à la psychiatrie - Ed. Claire de Plume - 2015 (francés) * Treatise on psychiatry - Ed. Contemporary Literature Press - 2015 (ingles) * El último aliento - Huerga & Fierro Editores - 2017 (español) Actividades profesionales * Miembro de la Asociación Colegial de Escritores de España / ACE - Asociación Colegial de Escritores de España (2018) * Miembro de la Unión Nacional de Escritores de España / UNEE - Unión Nacional de Escritores de España (2017) *Miembro del Movimiento Poetas del Mundo / MPM (2010) * Miembro de PEN Internacional - Filial de Rumania - PEN CLUB - (2013) * Miembro de la Unión de Escritores de Rumanía / USR - Uniunea Scriitorilor din România (2000) * Miembro en el Consejo Nacional de la Unión de Escritores de Rumanía / USR - Uniunea Scriitorilor din România (2009 - 2013) * Miembro el la Asociación de Escritores de Bucarest / ASB - Asociația Scriitorilor din București (2000) * Miembro en la Junta Directiva de la Asociación de Escritores de Bucarest / ASB (2009 - 2013) * Fundador y Presidente de la Asociación de Escritores y Artistas Rumanos de España / ASARS (2014 - 2015) * Presidente de la Asociación Dialogo Europeo - Madrid (2007-2010) * Prim-Vicepresidente de la Federación de Asociaciones de Rumanos en España FEDROM (2008-2014) * Presidente de la Asociación Cultural DIVERBIUM- Madrid (2014) * Fundador de la plataforma online La Red Literaria - literară'' * Fundador del Club de los rumanos de todo el mundo - România din Diaspora * Coordinador del proyecto Caravana de la Cultura Rumana en España – Rumanía en Diáspora (2013) * Coordinador del proyecto Diverbium – Diálogos Interculturales Itinerantes (2014) - * Fundador del grupo Rumanía + [https://www.facebook.com/romania.plus/ ROMÂNIA +] * Presidente de la Asociación de Escritores y Artistas Rumanos de España / ASARS (2014) Enlaces externos